Yugioh Nueva Era
by Nanashi The Knight of the Sky
Summary: Después de 50 años de lo ocurrido en ZEXAL se vive en una era de paz y armonia hasta que unos nuevos Números conocidos Números Ancestrales son liberados y cae en las manos de un muchacho sin suerte capturarlos. Rated T por lo que podria pasar a futuro
1. Prologo

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL asi que los Numeros tambien seran diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

Dicho esto, disfrutar del espectáculo.

Duelo siempre fue una cosa de gran importancia. Los juegos de cartas ya hizo un gran impacto en la sociedad ya no se considera infantil o ridículos. También había algunas historias que involucran fenómenos sobrenaturales que incluyen Duel Monsters. Los documentos históricos no tuvieron éxito en la verificación o confirmación de esos fenómenos cada vez ocurridos, por lo que los acontecimientos que pronto se convirtieron en leyendas y cuentos de fantasmas.

Era la época Xyz en el "Mundo del Duelista", una era que implica el uso de los monstruos Xyz, tipos especiales de los monstruos que, de acuerdo con el folclore, vino a nuestro universo a través de un agujero de gusano. Fue sólo un espejismo charla, nada más que tonterías para explicar las propiedades extrañas del monstruo de XYZ.

Esto es, sin embargo, hasta que un día, en Heartland...

Los registros hablan de un poderoso brote de energía, la apertura de portales oscuros y muchas otras teorías locas que explican este evento. Ese día, a partir de un origen desconocido, una especie nueva de monstruos Xyz llegó a ser. Un recuento exacto de 100 nuevas tarjetas de Xyz, nunca había visto o grabado antes, de repente soltaron en todo el mundo. Los que entraron en contacto con estas nuevas tarjetas ganado las habilidades del otro mundo y se lleva las marcas comunes que se asemejaban a los símbolos numéricos, por lo que las cartas fueron nombrados: los números.

Heartland, una ciudad floreciente de su época, estaba en medio de este evento, y la mayoría de los números se desató en ese lugar. Los acontecimientos que ocurren no había duda de gran importancia, y contar lo que pasó allí, probablemente se necesitarán al menos 100 episodios

_Kai (narrador):nadie se imagino que en solo una noche todo cambiara, que esas cartas malditas serian liberadas una vez mas de una manera tan __drástica la mayoría fue corrompida por el poder de estas cartas conocidas como __números una vez mas_

En los callejones de una ciudad un chico de unos 15 que por su apariencia se podía deducir había recibido una paliza el joven era obviamente desafortunado y fue cuando una tarjeta cayo danzando por el viento en sus manos

-Una carta-alcanzo a decir antes de que la carta empezase a tomar forma y electrocutar el chico que no podía soltar la carta pero el chico oponía resistencia entre gritos secos-_Sabes una cosa...mi vida es un asco...me golpean a cada rato...soy ridiculizado...pero...¡Ya fue suficiente!¡No permitiré que una carta me venza entendiste!-_

Después de ese grito el chico solamente vio una intensa luz y cuando despertó se encontró en una cama de hospital con un anillo y una nueva carta Xyz a su lado

El joven miro la carta con curiosidad y luego examino el anillo, era plateado con una gema azul y la gema parecia tener una corona en el centro y luego se lo puso...grave error

Al hacerlo entro en un espacio similar al mundo Astral y se encontró con una entidad de forma peculiar de color blanco con un ojo azul y uno dorado

-Tu quien eres?-pregunto el joven con temor

-Mi nombre es Eden, guardián de los Números ancestrales-

-Mi nombre es Kai, Kai Toshiki-

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo el ser con una cálida sonrisa que calmo al joven

-Que son esos Números Ancestrales que mencionaste?-

-Cartas que solo causan problemas por eso es mi deber recuperar los bueno mio y del que se atreva ponerse el anillo-

-Me niego-

-No puedes hacerlo el anillo te eligió a ti y tu elegiste ponértelo-

-Te lo devuelvo!-exclamo nervioso

-No hay vuelta atras lo lamento-

-Ese no es justo! quiero irme!-

-Tus deseos son ordenes-

Dicho eso ultimo el joven vio una gran luz para luego encontrarse nuevamente en la habitación del hospital, después de procesar todo lo que paso intento sacarse el anillo con desesperación, la cual no disminuyo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía quitárselo, si alguien lo hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba desquiciado, porque dime, _cuando has visto a alguien tratando de arrancarse un dedo con los dientes?_ al ver que todo era inutil dio un suspiro de resignación y se pregunto

"Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?"

"Ya deja de quejarte no pareces el mismo"

"Quien dijo eso?"

"Yo idiota"

"Donde estas?"

"En la mesa que esta a tu derecha"

Rápidamente el joven poso su mirada sobre esa mesa pero no vio nada que le llamase mucho la atención solo la carta, pensó medio segundo hasta que se dio cuenta

"Hasta que te das cuenta"

El joven volvió a exclamar con un grito que sonó muy femenino causando que una de las enfermeras viniera a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien

-Joven se encuentra bien?-

-Supongo-

-Bien en ese caso deje de hacer ruido! Hay pacientes que están mas graves que usted y necesitan descanso!

"Que señora mas odiosa"

"Ni que lo digas humano"

"Esto es ridículo"

"Ridículo? has visto tu vida?"

"Que quieres decir?"

"No trates de engañarme soy una parte de tu alma por lo cual se todos tus secretos"

"Imposible!"

"Mira y aprende, tu promedio escolar es el mas bajo desde kinder, eres malo en los deportes excepto cuando corres por tu vida, te dan miedo los chihuahuas, te tropiezas hasta con tus propios pies y tu suerte a la hora de adivinar es la peor de todas ademas..."

"Ok ya te entendí"

"Pero aunque seas un completo bueno para nada tienes una habilidad que nadie mas tiene, la persistencia y la esperanza"

"Gracias"

"Por eso cuento contigo para que me reúnas con mis hermanos"

"Tus hermanos?"

"Creo que el sujeto del anillo te lo explico"

"El menciono algo acerca de unos Números"

"Exacto y por eso te pido que los busques antes de que caigan en manos equivocadas, bueno las tuyas no son las mas indicadas pero ya que no tienes ninguna ambición se que no intentaras usarme para fines malvados"

"No se si sentirme alagado u ofendido

"Por cierto ninguno entregara a mis hermanos por las buenas así que prepárate porque esto ya no es un simple juego de Duel Monsters, esto sera una cazeria!"

eso ultimo pareció que la carta lo decía divertido pero Kai decidió no darle importancia despues de todo que podria hacer el decidio simplemente dormir un rato mas porque supuso que lo que le pasaria de ahora en adelante seria muy peligroso sin saber cuanta razón tenia

* * *

Eso fue todo si le gusto deje review y tenga en cuenta que solo fue el prologo


	2. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

16:00

Kai acababa de despertarse. Después de un momento de reflexión cuestionándose si lo que le había pasado hace momentos era verdad. El no estaba seguro pero al encontrarse con que el anillo y la carta no estaban consigo lo inundo una sensación de alivio. Tristemente no duro mucho ya que se dio cuenta de que el anillo estaba en su otra mano y la carta se encontraba entre la mesita y la cama. Rápidamente se dispuso a recogerla pero mientras intentaba llegar se cayo de la cama

"Vaya recién despiertas y ya eres inútil"

"Cállate. Por cierto ¿Como es posible que hables?"

"Con razón tus calificaciones son tan bajas, eres incapaz de mantener aunque sea una sola pizca de información, ya te explique. Soy una carta legendaria creada con poderes cósmicos y con una parte de tu alma"

"Ok y ahora otra mas ¿De donde salio el anillo?"

"Fácil. Vino un viejo harapiento. Llamo la ambulancia. Dejo el anillo y luego dijo que tenias un camino difícil por delante"

"¿No recuerdas nada mas?"

"No"

"Entonces lo mejor sera salir de aquí y aceptarlo"

Dicho esto Kai se dispuso a salir mientras caminaba por el hospital hasta que llego a su destino. El ala de psiquiatría lo cual causo la extrañeza de su Numero

"¿Que hacemos en el ala de psiquiatría?"

"Ya te dije, lo mejor es aceptarlo ya que ese es el primer paso"

"¡No estas loco mocoso estúpido!"

"Eres una carta que me habla en la cabeza justamente después de que me puse un supuesto anillo mágico que me llevo a hablar con un extraño ser de energía que me ordeno cazar unas cartas"

"Por favor tu te conoces, creo que podrías darte cuenta si te has vuelto loco ¿No?"

"Escucha a tu Numero" dijo una nueva voz en su cabeza pero esta parecía venir del anillo lo cual le dio Kai una leve pista de quien podría ser

"¿Eden?"

"Si y por favor presta atención a lo que te digo porque debo informarte que omití unos detalles en la versión resumida que te di"

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"De lo que realmente son capaces esas cartas sino están controladas"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Veras, los Números son poder puro hasta que son combinados con un alma y las emociones que la habitan. Los seres de mi mundo podemos controlarlos porque nuestras emociones son casi inexistentes pero los corazones humanos rebosan de ellas lo cual es una fuente de alimento constante para los Números volviéndolos altamente peligrosos y aunque tu especie es muy poco evolucionada, alguien inteligente podría descubrir el secreto de los Números y usarlos para sus propios fines. Por eso yo vine aquí a buscarlos pero no contaba con que aquí se requería un cuerpo físico y me quede estancado en ese anillo hasta que llegue a tu mano"

"Eso suena como una gran demencia"

"¿Quieres una prueba de que el y yo somos reales?" dijo el Numero con ligera malicia para casi instantáneamente liberar una corriente eléctrica que lo lanzo a un 30 cm de la entrada del ala de psiquiatría por suerte no pasaba nadie salvo una persona que recién llegaba y fue quien atrapo Kai. Este joven parecía tener 16 años, tenia piel clara, ojos azules y cabello negro en picos y vestía unos pantalones azules, una chaqueta deportiva de color celeste y abajo una remera naranja

-Gracias-agradeció Kai tratando de pararse

-No hay de que. Hey te me haces familiar ¿Donde te visto?-

-En la escuela, soy tu compañero de aula-

-No, déjame adivinarlo. Piel clara y levemente lastimada, cabello marrón despeinado y ojos verdes. Ya se ¡Eres Kai Toshiki!-

-Bien adivinado Sonryu-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto con curiosidad

"Este idiota seguramente venia a que lo examinaran"

"Cállate"

-Ejem no vas a contestarme

-Como ya te explique vamos al mismo salón y ademas eres el mejor del equipo de baseball-

-A cierto, no lo habia notado y una duda ¿Que es esa carta?-pregunto Sonryu viendo que Kai la sostenía con su mano derecha tratando de agarrarla pero Kai la aparto rapidamente

-Nada-dijo Kai

-No sabia que te gustaba el Duel Monsters, quizás podamos jugar algún día pero no hoy. Hoy tengo que buscar a mi abuelo le acaban de dar el alta-

-Adiós Sonryu-

-Adiós Kai-

"Hasta que nos deshacemos del señor intelectual"

"No creas que se me olvida esa corriente eléctrica"

"Tu pediste una prueba de que esto era real y eso te di"

"Eres odioso pero por lo que veo no puedo deshacerme de ti"

"En ese caso escúchame"

"Lo dices como si tuviera otra opción"

"Porque si la tienes y esa es recibir otra corriente eléctrica y no creo que te guste"

"Bien pero si voy a ayudarte tengo una condición"

"¿No mas corrientes eléctricas?"

"Bueno si pero quiero otra cosa"

"¿Y esa es?"

"Que me ayudes a encontrar mi Deck. Lo guarde hace mucho tiempo y ya no recuerdo donde lo deje"

"¿Y por que debería saberlo?"

"Dijiste que eras una parte de mi alma. Por lo tanto deberías saberlo"

"Ve a la recepción y pide tu ropa, ya me aburrió este hospital"

"¿Ahora eres mi jefe?"

"¿Quieres quedarte en este lugar horrible un rato mas?"

Dijo el Numero con burla haciendo que Kai se resigne y le hiciera caso pero mientras llegaba allí se encontró con una mujer de cabellos negros que hablaba preocupada con la recepcionista preguntando por su hijo

-Por favor puede decirme si han recibido a algún chico de 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quizás con algunas lastimaduras-dijo la pobre mujer con obvia preocupación

-¿Mama?-llamo Kai a la señora que se dio vuelta

-Con que ahi estabas ¿ya estas bien?-pregunto la madre yendo a abrazar a su hijo

-Si mama ya estoy mejor. ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Si Kai, nos vamos-

Tras decir eso, Kai y su madre se fueron del hospital para llegar su hermosa casa

18:00 eso decia el reloj que Kai reviso

fueron recibidos por el hermano pequeño de Kai que tenia diez años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules pero mientras corría a abrazarlo se tropezó

"Se nota que es hermano tuyo Kai"

"No es gracioso. Que sea como yo es la ultima cosa que desearía"

-¿Casey estas bien?-dijo Kai inclinándose para examinar mejor la condición de su hermano

-Si hermano-

-La cena estará lista en 3 horas porque es mi platillo super especial-

-Bien. me voy a mi habitación a descansar-dijo Kai mientras subía la escalera, al llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama y se relajo hasta quedarse dormido mientras su numero que ahora se encontraba arriba de una mesa que tenia al lado de su cama pensaba

"Kai haz nacido con mala suerte pero Eden y ese anciano confían en que podrás lograrlo así que yo también lo haré...por ahora"

El Numero también empezó a descansar puesto que liberar tal cantidad de poder y encima contra su amo lo dejo agotado pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que afuera de la casa habia un señor que aparentemente 58 años que los observaba

-Solo espero que lo logre-

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo


	3. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 2

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

21:00

-Kai despierta-sonó la voz de la madre Kai en su habitación mientras abría con pesadez los ojos y se encontraba con su madre al lado de su cama esperando su reacción

-Mama que haces aquí?-

-Vine a despertarte Kai la cena ya esta lista-

-Esta bien enseguida bajo-dijo Kai y su madre bajo inmediatamente mientras el revisaba su habitación buscando algo con la vista hasta que lo encontró. Su Número, la carta que le impuso ordenes de participar en algo que cualquiera le parecería ridículo, le dio terapia de electrochoque con la cual casi lo fríe pero también la carta que había decidido ayudarle. El se disponía a bajar cuando algo sonó en su cabeza

"Ejem ¿Vas a dejarme a aquí?"

"Solo voy a comer, nada importante"

"Guarda energía la necesitaras mañana"

Día siguiente

El día de Kai había empezado con normalidad. Se quedo dormido, se quemo con su desayuno el cual iba comiendo mientras corría, se encontró con el chihuahua de la esquina y huyo 2 calles de el hasta que llego a la entrada de su escuela donde tropezó enfrente de un grupo de chicas vestidas con un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda rosada una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco de lana rosado, una joven pelirroja de cabello largo y ligeramente rizado se inclino para asegurarse de que estuviese bien

-¿Kai estas bien?-pregunto ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Si Lily estoy bien-

-¿Hermosa que haces juntando te con este perdedor?-dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de Lily la cual era propiedad de un sujeto alto, pelo rojo intenso y en punta, algo sucio y portador de una sonrisa burlona y bestia una camisa de manga larga con una corbata verde.

-Y tú que haces aquí Blaze ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo el comité de disciplina? Oh cierto lo olvide el chico nuevo te saco a patadas-dijo Lily con malicia, cosa que golpeo duro a Blaze quien contesto con un gruñido incluso parecía que estaba por golpearla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano lo detuvo la cual pertenecía un joven con uniforme de primer año el cual Kai reconoció al instante

-¡Sonryu!-

-Blaze, no importa el motivo, nunca se le levanta la mano a una mujer-dijo Sonryu

-Jaja, además todavía tenemos que entrar o sino nos dejaran afuera-

Debido a ese ultimo argumento del pelinegro Blaze decidió dar esa batalla por terminada pero algo es seguro, el no dejaría que alguien le faltase el respeto y luego se salga con la suya

Clase

La primera clase era la de arte, el salón era un completo caos hasta que llego el maestro poniendo orden de una manera poco convencional. Saco una lata de aire comprimido con una corneta y la "disparo" consiguiendo la atención de todos los alumnos los cuales se sorprendieron al no ver a su maestro de arte normal obviamente no hace falta aclarar que ese hombre era un maestro sustituto, era un hombre de cabello rubio con mechones azules, ojos azules levemente fríos y vestía un traje negro con corbata. Después de esa peculiar interrupción se presento

-Es un gusto conocerlos yo soy el profesor Zakuro Tenjo, me temo que mi tío el cual es su profesor se ha estado sintiendo extrañamente enfermo por lo cual yo he venido a reemplazarlo. Les explico desde ya que yo no tengo mucha paciencia y no tengo miedo de tomar las medidas disciplinarias correspondientes, pero tampoco soy un ogro así que tratare de que la clase de hoy sea mas o menos entretenida pero al primero que me haga levantar la voz paro la clase y los pongo a escribir, ¿Quedo claro?-

Los alumnos tras escuchar la introducción del profesor decidieron simplemente asentir en señal de aprobación, el profesor dio un suspiro aliviado prosiguió a desvelar un proyector y una pantalla blanca

-Verán la actividad de hoy será simple, como descubrir cuando una carta es falsa y cuando no-dicho esto el profesor encendió el proyector mostrando dos Dododo Guerrero una que lucia de apariencia normal y el otro que era mas brillante

-Niños para ustedes cual creen que es la falsa-

Los niños apuntaron a la segunda, el profesor asintió

-Así es niños esa es la falsa, las tarjetas reales no son tan brillantes como para que uno no entienda la imagen-

El profesor cambio de imagen esta vez se mostraba un Tirano Infinito con los bordes como un Monstruo XYZ pero conservaba su nivel

-Las cartas falsas a menudo tienen los bordes incorrectos y a veces ni se molestan en corregir cosas tan importantes como convertir nivel en rango-

el profesor mostró una imagen mas revelando un Starter Deck con muchas cartas y todas eran miembros del arquetipo Laval

-¿Niños que les parece que hay de malo con esta imagen?-

Los estudiantes esta vez no tenían ni idea de que contestar todos estaban estancados hasta que Lily levanto la mano

-Si señorita Jinguchi-

-El error esta en que todas las cartas son del mismo arquetipo en un, Starter Deck sin importar que este hecho en particular de un arquetipo nunca todas las cartas son exclusivamente de ese arquetipo-

-Eso es correcto señorita. Bueno ya que solo quedan 15 minutos se los dejare para que charlen pero no hagan ruido-

con eso ultimo el profesor comenzó a guardar su cosas mientras los alumnos conversaban entre ellos, excepto Kai el cual estaba solo, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de ellos

"Kai"

"¿Que quieres?"

"Ya recordaste donde dejaste el deck?"

"Si, esta aquí en la escuela"

"¿En que parte?"

"En una a la que no iría nadie en su sano juicio"

"Bien, ve y pídele permiso al maestro para ir al baño y te vas a buscar el deck"

"¿Es necesario?"

"Un trato es un trato y tu al ponerte ese anillo de porquería accediste asi que ahora cumple a menos que quieras hacer un _bailecito_ que a todos los parecerá muy divertido"

"Eres despreciable"

tras este ultimo pensamiento Kai dudo un segundo pero decidió que era mejor colaborar que recibir una descarga eléctrica y convertirse en hazme reír

-¿Profesor puedo ir al baño?-

-Esta bien-

Kai camino hasta fuera del salón y se dirigió con rumbo a la escalera, tristemente se encontró con Blaze

-¿Que haces aquí perdedor?-

-Tengo que subir a hacer algo-dijo Kai con cierto temor

-Claro pasa pero primero paga el peaje-dijo burlonamente

-5 dólares verdad?-

-Si así es-dijo Blaze después de arrebatarle el dinero de un manotazo pero cuando Kai trato de pasar Blaze volvió a impedírselo

-Ya pague-dijo nervioso

-Si pagaste el peaje, pero tu amiga todavía tiene que pagar una multa y ni hablar de tu otro amigo entrometido, sabes que ofenderme equivale a una multa de otros 5 dólares y ponerme una mano encima son 10 pero ya que ellos no están aquí tendrás que pagarme tu-

-¿Yo por que?-

-Veamos, la chica me insulto debido a que ella quiso defender a una basura como tu y luego ese idiota me puso las manos encima para evitar que la chica saliera lastimada por defenderte por ende es tu culpa-dijo Blaze de la manera mas vil que encontró haciendo sentir a Kai inmensamente triste quien solo saco el resto del dinero de su bolsillo

-Bien ahora puedes pasar-dijo Blaze permitiéndole el paso mientras le arrebataba el dinero de las manos

Kai subió triste y deprimido hasta que llego a una puerta que decía "Comité de Disciplina, entre bajo su propio riesgo" Kai se sintió asustado con eso ultimo pero el quería cumplir con el convenio que le hizo a la carta por lo cual abrió la puerta poco a poco asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, cuando vio que por fin la fortuna le sonreía suspiro con placer al ver que esa habitación de color amarillo cuyo mobiliario era unos 3 sillones que daban a un escritorio que estaba apoyado contra una ventana

"No hay nadie"

"Bien ¿Ahora donde esta el deck?"

"Me alegro de que no hayan cambiado el mobiliario de lugar esta abajo del sillón"

Kai salto el sillón del medio y luego se arrodillo en el suelo para después meter la mano debajo del sillón, metió su mano adentro esquivando la basura hasta que sintió una carta, trato de hacer fuerza para agarrarlo pero tristemente no lo lograba hasta que algo levanto el sillón si que Kai se diera cuenta y así el pudo agarrarlo su primera acción fue agradecer hasta que vio quien levanto el sillón.

Se trataba de un joven asiático de cabello azabache levemente despeinado y con una mirada sumamente fría de color azul, vestía un simple uniforme de primer año y tenia en el brazo una banda que decía "Comité de Disciplina" este chico aunque parezca imposible era el presidente del comité de disciplina

Mientras tanto

Blaze había salido al patio de la escuela para ver si se encontraba con alguien mas débil que el para poder molestarlo pero mientras caminaba una carta que iba danzando con el viento cayo en sus manos. El primero lanzo un grito de dolor haciendo huir a varios pájaros pero luego se reincorporo pero esta vez tenia una mirada mas maliciosa que antes

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que puedan darme


	4. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

Kai salto el sillón del medio y luego se arrodillo en el suelo para después meter la mano debajo del sillón, metió su mano adentro esquivando la basura hasta que sintió una carta, trato de hacer fuerza para agarrarlo pero tristemente no lo lograba hasta que algo levanto el sillón si que Kai se diera cuenta y así el pudo agarrarlo su primera acción fue agradecer hasta que vio quien levanto el sillón.

Se trataba de un joven asiático de cabello azabache levemente despeinado y con una mirada sumamente fría de color azul, vestía un simple uniforme de primer año y tenia en el brazo una banda que decía "Comité de Disciplina" este chico aunque parezca imposible era el presidente del comité de disciplina

**Mientras tanto**

Blaze había salido al patio de la escuela para ver si se encontraba con alguien mas débil que el para poder molestarlo pero mientras caminaba una carta que iba danzando con el viento cayo en sus manos. El primero lanzo un grito de dolor haciendo huir a varios pájaros pero luego se reincorporo pero esta vez tenia una mirada mas maliciosa que antes

**Comité de disciplina**

El presidente del comité de disciplina se levanto del piso mientras se ponía un abrigo negro que estaba usando de cobertor mientras soltaba el sillón y ponía su mirada en Kai

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto el presidente pero Kai no respondía, estaba paralizado cosa que molesto al joven dirigente

-Contesta la pregunta o te voy a disciplinar-dijo con frialdad mientras sacaba unas tonfas de las mangas causando mayor miedo a Kai

-Bueno pre-presidente Ku-Ku-Kumo yo solo vine a bu-buscar mi deck-dijo Kai asustado completamente pero la mirada del joven no cambiaba

-Y ya que ya lo tengo me retiro. Con su permiso-dijo Kai apurado mientras salia corriendo justo sonó la campana y mientras corría se choco con alguien

-Jajaja lo lamento Kai no te vi-dijo Sonryu mientras ayudaba a Kai a levantarse

-Tranquilo esta bien-dijo Kai mientras hacia un ademan

-¿Ese es tu deck?-

-Si-

-Me encantaría tener un duelo pero tendrá que ser mas tarde tengo practica de béisbol en 20 minutos asi que debo calentar-dijo Sonryu mientras guardaba sus útiles escolares en su casillero y luego salia corriendo

"Este si que es idiota, si su practica es en 20 minutos ¿Por que sale antes?"

"Porque Sonryu es muy diferente cuando juega al beisbol"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuando juega al beisbol la fuerza que usa en sus brazos es letal si tira una pelota contra alguien y es la primera vez en el dia que lo ha hecho es seguro que esa persona va a morir"

"O sea que su brazo es como un rifle"

"Basicamente"

Mientras esta conversación tenia lugar en la cabeza el no se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera era que su anillo liberaba pequeños destellos casi imperceptibles, la segunda era que en otro rincon de la escuela habia una sombra de maldad formandose y la tercera era que Lily lo estaba llamando cosa que el no capto hasta que ella le tiro agua en la cara

-HIEEE!¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

-Parecías congelado perdón por eso-

-Esta bien por lo menos no le paso nada a mi deck-dijo Kai mientras lo levantaba mostrandole la carta del fondo

-¿Volveras a los duelos? me alegro por ti-dijo Lily mientras le daba mismo que Kai correspondio con un leve sonrojo

"Beso! Beso! Beso!"

-Haz silencio-susurro accidentalmente Kai mientras Lily se separaba de el

-¿Que dijiste?-

-No, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta-dijo Kai mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atras y accidentalmente puso el pie en la cubeta del conserje para luego caerse hacia atras

"Y volvemos a errar como siempre ¿no amas el status quo?"

-Ouch, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Lily a Kai que se trató de levantar solo para pisar el actualmente derramado contenido de la cubeta y resbalarse con el

-Si estoy bien pero tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas. Nos vemos luego-dijo Kai mientras salia corriendo apurado solo para casi caerse por las escaleras luego entro de la manera mas silenciosa que pudo al salon y mientras retiraba las cosas se encontro con el profesor que lo miraba de una manera no muy agradable

-¿Pasa algo profesor?-pregunto Kai con miedo

-Me temo que si Kai. Veras he notado que tus calificaciones son bajas, demasiado bajas por lo cual para que las recuperes necesitare que presentes un trabajo sobre la historia del arte ¿Podrias entregármelo en 3 semanas?

-Claro-dijo Kai mientras salía

"Ese sujeto si que es aterrador"

"A ti todo te parece aterrador"

Mientras iba caminando hacia su casillero a guardar las cosas justo cuando terminaba sonó nuevamente el timbre convirtiendo esa caminata en algo en vano, el resto del día fue algo común y corriente excepto que después de la penúltima clase Lily había desaparecido y no la habían vuelto a ver, eso preocupo mucho a Kai

Ya era el atardecer y Kai se estaba yendo directo a su casa pero mientras lo hacia algo empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Era su D-Gazer con un mensaje de Blaze

-Idiota ¿Hey te importa mucho tu amiguita Lily?-dijo Blaze con malicia mientras Kai tenia un mal presentimiento

-Tomare tu silencio como un si, si quieres volver a verla sana y salva ven a buscarme en el gimnasio de la escuela y si llamas a la policía o no vienes…bueno creo que eso me divertiré averiguándolo-dijo Blaze y con eso ultimo corto la transmisión Kai no sabia que hacer hasta que miro su anillo emitiendo destellos y luego toco el centro haciendo aparecer a Eden

"Hasta que contestas te he estado llamando toda la tarde, hay un Numero suelto"

"¿Numero?¿Como el mio?"

"Si, esta a 13 metros al sur "

"Bien!¡Que comience la cazeria!"

Eso ultimo fue dicho por el numero de Kai el cual habia estado escuchando la conversación desde que Eden había dicho la palabra Numero. Kai salio corriendo y cuando llego de vuelta a la escuela se encontro con la puerta del gimnasio abierta y con varias personas que usaban el mismo abrigo Kumo tirados en el suelo y muy heridos y con Sonryu tirado en el piso enfrente Blaze

-¡Sonryu levántate!¡¿Estas bien?!-le gritaba Kai mientras lo sacudía mientras Sonryu levantaba la cabeza y miraba para abajo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa a manera de disculpa

-Lo siento Kai, escuche ruidos y vine a ver de que se trataba, cuando llegue me encontré con los miembros del comité disciplinario vencidos y con Blaze sosteniendo a Lily. Lo desafié, pensé que seria fácil, pero me equivoque. Apenas empezó el duelo el saco un monstruo Xyz, no era nada que yo haya visto antes y luego de vencerme dijo que también te haría pagar a ti. Kai corre-fue lo ultimo que atino a decir Sonryu antes de caerse desmayado

Antes de que Kai pudiera hacer algo vio como la puerta por la que entro se cerraba y luego escucho una macabra risa de la parte que estaba enfrente de Sonryu de la cual poco a poco fue apareciendo entre las sombras Blaze haciendo uso de un D-Pad rojo y un D-Gazer negro con lente roja

-Veo que llegaste insecto-dijo Blaze mientras soltaba otra macabra risa la cual asusto a Kai quien trataba de disimular su miedo

-¿Donde esta Lily?-pregunto Kai preocupado

-Claro la niña de la gran boca-dijo Blaze con burla mientras tocaba su D-Gazer haciendo que se ilumine una parte del gimnasio la cual era un sector de boxeo. Lily estaba atada a un saco de boxeo el cual estaba unido a una cinta transportadora y en la otra punta de esa habitación habia una gran aguja

-Te explicare, esa cinta esta ligada a mi D-Gazer hasta que comience el duelo y ahi se ligara a tus puntos de vida durante el duelo, si llegan a 0 la estampare contra esa aguja-dijo Blaze con una sonrisa psicopata esperando asustar a Kai pero su reaccion fue lo opuesto a lo que el esperaba, se puso su D-Pad naranja y coloco su D-Gazer y el campo brillo verde unos instantes mientras aparecian las palabras

AR Vision-Vinculo establecido entre A y B

-Duelo-proclamaron tanto Blaze como Kai solo que Blaze con malicia y Kai con ira

**Kai:4000**

**Blaze:4000**

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que puedan darme y creo que contestare los comentarios de ahora en adelante

Kotori21:me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo


	5. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 4

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

**Kai:**4000

**Blaze:**4000

-Yo robo-dijo Blaze mientras tomaba la carta del tope de su deck y la añadia a su mano, al verla sonrio-invoco normalmente a Flamvell Grunika-

Al instante un chorro de fuego apareció el cual se disipo rapidamente revelando a un dragón humanoide de color azul con pelaje rojo cubriéndole la nuca, los hombros y los tobillos mientras mientras miraba con malicia hacia Kai

Flamvell Grunika: Dragón-Tipo/Nivel 4/FUEGO/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200

-Y ya que todavía es mi Fase Principal uso el efecto de Flamvell Bebe, el que me permite enviarlo de mi mano al cementerio para incrementar en 400 el ATK de un monstruo FUEGO y elijo a Flamvell Grunika, colocare una carta boca bajo y termino mi turno-

Flamvell Grunika: ATK 1800 - 2200

-Mi turno robo. Invoco normalmente Ciber Pegasus-

En el campo de Kai aparecio volando en el cielo un hermoso pegaso mecanico de color blanco, alas y algunos detalles azules y cuando aterrizo libero un relincho

**Ciber Pegasus**: Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 4/LUZ/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500

-Vaya, aparte de patético eres estúpido ese monstruo no tiene puntos ataque suficientes para vencer a mi Grunika-

Blaze lo había interrumpido a mitad de su movimiento para realizar ese comentario pero Kai al escucharlo solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa para después realizar la siguiente declaración

-Quizás sus puntos de ataque no sean la gran cosa contra los de tu monstruo pero su efecto si lo es. Descartando hasta 3 monstruos "Ciber" de mi mano puedo seleccionar la misma cantidad de cartas en tu lado del campo y regresarlas a la mano de sus dueños originales, solo descartare una así que Grunika volverá a tu mano ahora mismo-

apenas esa explicación fue completada Kai deslizo un monstruo en su ranura de cementerio mientras el majestuoso pegaso aleteaba creando un hermoso viento blanco que trataba de mandar a volar a Grunika el cual finalmente salio volando convirtiéndose nuevamente en una carta en la mano de Blaze quien solo se limito a grunir

-Y ahora te ataco directamente ¡Tornado Blanco!-

El pegaso volvio a batir sus hermosas alas liberando un poderoso tornado blanco que le dio de lleno a Blaze

**Kai:**4000

**Blaze:**4000→2400

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-Vas a arrepentirte de haberme atacado insecto. Saco y descarto una carta de mi mano para invocar especialmente a El Difícil de mi mano-

en un torbellino que rápidamente se disipo e hizo aparición un peculiar mago con un traje blanco verdoso y con detalles negros acompañado de una capa violeta cuyo rasgo mas impresionante era que no tenia rostro sino solamente un signo de interrogacion y una sonrisa

El Dificil: Lanzador de Conjuros-Tipo/Nivel 5/VIENTO/ATK 2000/DEF 1200

-Aunque es una carta vieja parece que sigue siendo muy útil aunque no creo que puedas hacerme mucho daño con eso-observo Kai y luego Blaze libero una risa macabra

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-Vas a arrepentirte de haberme atacado insecto. Saco y descarto una carta de mi mano para invocar especialmente a El Difícil de mi mano-

en un torbellino que rápidamente se disipo e hizo aparición un peculiar mago con un traje blanco verdoso y con detalles negros acompañado de una capa violeta cuyo rasgo mas impresionante era que no tenia rostro sino solamente un signo de interrogación y una sonrisa

-Aunque es una carta vieja parece que sigue siendo muy útil aunque no creo que puedas hacerme mucho daño con eso-observo Kai y luego Blaze libero una risa macabra

-No te preocupes por eso ahora empieza mi máxima jugada, invoco normalmente a Neo Flamvell Origen y activo Reavivar con la cual revivo cuantos monstruos FUEGO con 200 de defensa se me sea posible así que saluda a Flamvell Grunika y a Flamvell Bebe-

Una pequeña flama apareció en su lado del campo en la cual tenia encima una gota de agua con rostro sonriente Luego apareció detrás de el la carta hechizo conocida como Reavivar, inmediatamente, el campo se lleno de fuego del cual salio el dragón humanoide conocido como Grunika y a su lado un pequeño ser de fuego de no mayor tamaño al de un niño y sonreía de manera traviesa mientras flotaba

Neo Flamvell Origen: Piro-Tipo/Tuner/Nivel 2/FUEGO/ATK 300/DEF: 200

Flamvell Grunika: Dragón-Tipo/Nivel 4/FUEGO/ATK 1800/DEF: 200

Flamvell Bebe: Piro-Tipo/Tuner/Nivel 1/FUEGO/ATK 800/DEF: 200

-Diablos, si esto va como pienso no me va a gustar nada-declaro Kai al adivinar lo que trataba de hacer Blaze que ante tal comentario volvió a burlarse como llevaba haciéndolo todo el duelo

-Tal parece que no eres tan estúpido prepárate para ver la fuerza del deck Flamvell, Synchro Summon-

Neo Flamvell Origen exploto convirtiéndose en dos anillos verdes y luego ingreso Grunika a su interior el cual exploto en cuatro estrellas perfectamente alineadas. Flamvell Bebe y El Difícil habían entrado en una situación similar solo que Bebe se había convertido solamente en un anillo y El Difícil en 5 estrellas. Simultáneamente aparecieron dos luces gigantes en el cielo las cuales dieron forma a 2 poderosos guerreros de armadura marrón con detalles naranjas en los hombros y cinturas, cabello azul verdoso en forma de llama, un rostro sin ninguna expresión que parecía hecho de piedra

Flamvell Uruquizas: Guerrero-Tipo/Sincro/Nivel 6/FUEGO/ATK 2100/DEF: 1400

Flamvell Uruquizas: Guerrero-Tipo/Sincro/Nivel 6/FUEGO/ATK 2100/DEF: 1400

-Ataco con el primer Uruquizas a tu Pegasus. ¡ATACA!¡Golpe Bengala!

Tal como declaro Blaze su primer guerrero se arrojo hacia la bella criatura mecánica con sus puños envueltos en fuego hasta que impacto en el haciendolo explotar en mil pedazos

Kai:4000→3500

Blaze:2400

-Y cuando Uruquizas te inflige daño de batalla su ataque se incrementa en 300-

Flamvell Uruquizas: ATK 2100 - 2400

-Ahora sigamos con lo nuestro ataco directamente con el segundo Uruquizas,¡Ve, Golpe Bengala!

El segundo guerrero se arrojo con sus puños en llamas contra Kai pero el reacciono

-Activo mi carta trampa Cilindro Mágico-

Mientras el guerrero se lanzaba hacia Kai ante el aparecieron los legendarios cilindros mágicos una carta antigua pero con un efecto devastador, el guerrero entro en uno de ellos y salio por el otro arrojándose hacia su amo y golpeandole con toda su fuerza

**Kai**:3500

**Blaze**:2400→300

-Me las pagaras por eso pero ahora termino mi turno-

-Uso mi carta Polimerización, envió dos Ciber Dragones de mi mano al cementerio para invocar a Ciber Dragones Gemelos-

Inmediatamente aparecieron dos dragones mecánicos de color plateado que se fundieron en un vórtice del cual surgió una gigantesca bestia mecánica con el cuerpo de un Ciber Dragón pero con dos cabezas gigantes. La primera era como la de un Ciber Dragón común solo que mas poligonal y cubierta de espinas y la segunda era mas cilíndrica y la cabeza era algo ovalada

Ciber Dragones Gemelos: Maquina-Tipo/Fusión/Nivel 8/LUZ/ATK 2800/DEF 2100

-Ataco al segundo Uruquizas con Ráfaga Doble-

Kai efectivamente había seleccionado al Uruquizas mas débil y mientras su Ciber Dragones Gemelos se preparaba para disparar Blaze decidió activar una carta trampa

-Activo mi carta trampa Xyz Rápida-dijo Blaze mientras sonreía de manera demencial-Cuando activo esta carta puedo realizar una invocación Xyz en el turno de mi oponente siempre cuando tenga los materiales adecuados-

"Kai esto es malo, muy malo"

"Tu Numero tiene razón Kai prepárate porque según mis cálculos el esta por invocar el suyo, ten cuidado puede salir cualquier cosa"

-Los 2 nivel 6 Flamvell Uruquizas, Overlay-Ambos guerreros rápidamente se convirtieron en dos esferas de energía rojas y brillantes. Inmediatamente apareció frente a el un portal con forma de galaxia-¡Con estos dos monstruo creo una Red de Superposición!¡Invocación Xyz!-Ambas esferas cayeron en forma espiralada a las profundidades del portal del cual comenzó a salir una fuerte corriente de viento seco y caliente que era algo sofocante-Destruye, **Numero 18: Devorador Infernal**

* * *

Tarjetas hechas por el Autor

Ciber Pegasus  
Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 4/LUZ/ATK 1600/1500  
Una vez por turno: Puedes descartar hasta 3 "Ciber" monstruos de tu mano y seleccionar un numero de monstruos en el campo igual a el numero de monstruo descartados, regresa estos monstruos a la mano de sus dueños originales

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que puedan darme y ahora pasemos a los comentarios los cuales disfruto mucho contestar

**Kanagamita99**:Gracias por el cumplido y vere como hacerlos mas largos una vez que finalice el duelo

**Kotori21**:me alegro que te siga gustando y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo


	6. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 5

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

-Los 2 nivel 6 Flamvell Uruquizas, Overlay-Ambos guerreros rápidamente se convirtieron en dos esferas de energía rojas y brillantes. Inmediatamente apareció frente a el un portal con forma de galaxia-¡Con estos dos monstruo creo una Red de Superposición!¡Invocación Xyz!-Ambas esferas cayeron en forma espiralada a las profundidades del portal del cual comenzó a salir una fuerte corriente de viento seco y caliente que era algo sofocante-Destruye, **Numero 18: Devorador Infernal**

Un símbolo amarillo brillante apareció en la mejilla izquierda de Blaze, escribiendo el numero 18. Al mismo tiempo el sofocante viento que cubría el campo se había vuelto peor liberando un calor que realmente hacia que a Kai le costara respirar hasta que del remolino salio una rara piedra negra cubierta de rasgaduras volcánicas apareció. Inmediatamente comenzó a tomar forma, poco a poco la esfera empezó a desenrollarse mientras tomaba la apariencia de piernas, brazos largos y con unas inmensas garras y luego se revelo la cabeza de apariencia humana excepto por la gran hilada de dientes blancos que parecían listos para desmembrar y una mirada maligna pero la cosa mas destacable era ese ovalo amarillo en el pecho con dos colmillos. En resumen la bestialidad que se encontraba frente a el era un demonio humanoide con cuerpo volcánico, grandes garras, una cara de demonio y una especie de boca en el pecho y un muy brillante numero 18 en su hombro izquierdo

**Numero 18: Devorador Infernal: Demonio-Tipo/Xyz/Rango 6/FUEGO/ATK 2800/DEF 2000 - 2 Unidades de Superposicion**

-El numero de monstruos en el campo a cambiado asi que puedes realizar una repetición o terminar tu fase de batalla-

-Termino mi turno-

-Bien hecho y ahora que comience el show-dijo Blaze mientras robaba una carta sin mirarla-Ahora ataco a tus Ciber Dragones Gemelos-

-¿Que estas haciendo?¡Tu monstruo también sera destruido!-

-¡No idiota!¡Los Numeros solo pueden ser destruidos en batalla por otros Numeros!-

Al escuchar eso Kai reacciono lo mas rapido que pudo y activo su carta boca abajo, la cual hizo desaparecer al gran dragon de dos cabezas e hizo aparecer en su lugar a dos Ciber Dragones en posición de ataque, sin lugar a dudas la carta causante de esto era la vieja De-Fusión

-El efecto de este hechizo rápido me permite regresar un Monstruo de Fusión en mi campo al Extra Deck y si los materiales usados para su convocatoria están en el cementerio puedo invocarlos especialmente-

Ciber Dragón: Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 5/LUZ/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

Ciber Dragón: Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 5/LUZ/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

"¿Por que los llamaste en posición de ataque?"

Por primera vez en todo el duelo alguien le estaba cuestionando su movimiento y ese alguien era Eden

"Etto...llevo dos años sin tener duelos recuerdas, estoy un poco oxidado"

-Vaya que eres estúpido pero tranquilo ahora activo el efecto de mi Devorador-dijo Blaze mientras se reía de manera demencial-Una vez por turno cuando un monstruo es invocado especialmente al campo de mi oponente puedo quitar una unidad de superposición y puedo infligirte daño igual al ataque original del monstruo así que toma ¡Condena Escarlata!

El Devorador tomo una de sus unidades de un zarpaso la cual luego engullo con la boca de su rostro, inmediatamente comenzó a ganar temperatura hasta e punto que el gimnasio parecía estar en un incendio pero rápidamente la bestia abrió la boca de su pecho y soltó un potente rayo con el calor de una llamarada solar la cual Kai evadió por pocos centímetros pero aun así sufrió unas quemaduras

**Kai**:3500→1400

**Blaze**:300

-Ahora ve mi Devorador engulle a esa lagartija mecánica-

La cruel bestia se arrojo violentamente en un asalto contra el legendario Ciber Dragón el cual hizo explotar en pedazos y lastimando nuevamente a Kai y haciéndole caer sobre su espalda

**Kai**:1400→700

**Blaze**:300

"Levántate Kai" pudio amablemente Eden "El duelo todavía no ha terminado"

"Para mi si, al principio lo hice bien pero luego estropee el duelo jugando de manera anticipada Cilindro Mágico, ahora estoy herido y cansado y ya no tengo ganas de continuar"

"Pero Kai tienes que continuar"

"¿Por que? Eden yo ya llegue hasta donde pude pero ya no quiero continuar con el duelo así que dime ¿Por que debería continuar?

Después de que esa línea fue pronunciada Kai escucho el sonido de una cinta transportadora moviendo algo a alta velocidad. Venia del área de boxeo en la cual se encontraba atada Lily avanzo hasta estar a 30 centímetros de la aguja

"Por ella Kai" dijo su Numero "¿Kai acaso no recuerdas que este duelo no es por ti, ni por nosotros sino por ella?"

Kai al recordar eso se llevo un fuerte impacto

"Estamos aquí para salvarla a ella y para proteger a estos débiles humanos que terminaron inmiscuidos en esto por tratar detener a Blaze, Si ganas el duelo se acabo y salvaremos a Lily pero si decides renunciar lo que le pasara ella no tendrá remedio y todos estos humanos se habrán arriesgado para nada"

"Tienes razón, Lily siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado y Sonryu siempre ha sido bueno con todo el mundo y gracias a el Lily y yo nos salvamos de Blaze y ahora es mi turno de devolverles el favor. Gracias"

Inmediatamente Kai se reincorporo y miro a Blaze con una mirada llena de determinación e ira

-Debiste quedarte en el suelo insecto o bueno supongo que tendré que vencerte en el turno que sigue, Termino mi turno"

-Robo 1 carta-Proclamo Kai esperando sacar algo que le permitiera ganar el duelo al ver la carta la examino por un momento y luego sonrió

-Quita esa sonrisa de estúpido y haz tu jugada aunque lo que sea que planeas no te servirá de nada-

-Eso crees? Pues mira esto ¡Activo mi carta Proyección Holografica!-dijo Kai con una sonrisa mientras activaba la carta-Con esta carta puedo seleccionar a un monstruo boca arriba en el campo y puedo invocar especialmente esta carta a mi campo con el nombre, tipo, nivel, atributo, ATK y DEF del monstruo seleccionado y elijo a mi Ciber Dragon

Ciber Dragón (Proyección Holografica): Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 5/LUZ/ATK 2100/DEF 1600

-Carta inútil, jugada inútil-

-No te parecerá tan inútil después de que yo haga esto ¡Mis 2 Ciber Dragón nivel 5, Overlay!-el dragón mecánico y la planta se convirtieron en esferas de energía, dos brillantes esferas de color dorado. Inmediatamente apareció un portal de de galaxia ante la mirada atónita de Blaze

-¡Que!¡Es imposible que alguien tan débil como tu pueda tener un….!

-¡Pues te tengo noticias!¡Es muy posible!¡Con esto dos monstruos creo una red de Superposición!¡Invocación Xyz!-ambas esferas cayeron en forma espiralada dentro de las profundidades del portal del cual comenzaron a salir fuertes destellos mientras el anillo de Kai brillaba en una luz blanca con fuerza-Aparece **Numero 27: Ciber Deidad-Tigre Nova**

La brillante luz que cubría el campo se desvaneció revelando una especie de totem con forma de garra blanca con uñas negras y una gema celeste en el centro. empezó a tomar forma mientras las uñas se abrían, la garra comenzo a tomar una forma diferente hasta que fue adquiriendo una forma humanoide y ahi se envolvio en luz para luego revelar su forma completa.

Se trataba de un tigre humanoide mecánico de color naranja con lineas doradas, , los ante-brazos eran blancos pero las hombreras y los brazos eran naranjas, el area pectoral era blanca con algunas lineas, donde se encontraba escrito en color turquesa su numero, en la cabeza tenía una placa blanca cubriendo una parte de la frente y la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tenia ojos celestes que miraban con determinación a la criatura abominable en el campo de Blaze mientras daba un rugido feroz

**Numero****27: Ciber Deidad-Tigre Nova: Maquina-Tipo/Xyz/Rango 5/ATK 2700/DEF 1900 - 2 Unidades de Superposicion**

-Lindo monstruo quizás me lo quede luego de hacerte pedazos-dijo Blaze mientras sonreía de manera demencial-¿Olvide mencionar que el efecto de mi Devorador funciona durante el turno de cualquier jugador?¡Despídete, Condena Escarlata!

El monstruo de Blaze a activar su devastador efecto engullendo la esfera y comenzó a generar calor el que luego disparo en forma de rayo de calor desde la mandíbula de su pecho el cual Kai ni siquiera intento evitar y cuando el rayo pareció darle se desato una gran explosión mientras Blaze sonreía orgulloso. Tristemente su alegría no duro nada porque al disiparse el humo vio a Kai completamente ileso y con sus puntos de vida intactos

-Revisa tu equipo inútil algo debe estar roto ¡Tus puntos de vida deberían ser 0!-

-Y así seria si yo no hubiera activado el efecto de este monstruo-dijo Kai mientras mostraba una carta efecto en su mano-El efecto de mi **Ciber Defensor** es que si voy a recibir daño de efecto mientras esta carta esta en el cementerio puedo removerlo del juego y convertir todo el daño en 0-

-¿Y como es que esa carta llego a tu cementerio?¡En ningún momento te vi tirarlo!-dijo Blaze furioso

-Si lo hiciste, cuando utilice el efecto de **Ciber Pegasus**-dijo Kai haciendo que Blaze abriera grande los ojos y se quedara mudo-La verdad me había olvidado de el durante el turno anterior por suerte lo recordé ahora porque sino hubiera sido mi fin-dijo Kai con una sonrisa mientras Blaze gruña

-No importa te venceré en el turno que sigue-

-Me temo Blaze que no habrá próximo turno, uso el efecto de mi Nova. Una vez por turno al quitar una unidad de superposición puedo remover del juego 1 monstruo "Ciber" de mi cementerio e infligirte daño igual a su ataque original. Remuevo a mi **Ciber Pegasus** por el cual te llevaras 1600 puntos de daño-

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Blaze aterrorizado ante lo que había escuchado

Nova tomo una de sus unidades de superposición con sus garras la que luego oprimió con ambas manos creando una esfera de energía en cada una con las cuales disparo un rayo de energía dorado que adopto la forma de un pegaso el cual golpeo de lleno a Blaze

**Kai**:700

**Blaze**:300→0 (Perdedor)

* * *

Tarjetas hechas por el Autor

Numero 18: Devorador Infernal  
2 Nivel 6 FUEGO monstruos  
Una vez por turno, durante de cualquier jugador, cuando un monstruo es invocado especialmente al lado de tu oponente. Puedes quitar 1 Unidad de Superposición de este monstruo, puedes infligirle daño a tu oponente igual al ATK actual de ese monstruo  
+Efecto Anime:Esta carta solo puede ser destruida en batalla con monstruos Numero

Numero 27: Ciber Deidad-Tigre Nova  
2 Nivel 5 Maquina-Tipo monstruos  
Una vez por turno: Puedes quitar 1 Unidad de Superposición de esta carta y selecciona un monstruo "Ciber" en tu cementerio, destierralo, luego inflije daño a tu oponente igual al ATK original de ese monstruo, pero este monstruo no puede atacar durante el turno que usas este efecto  
+Efecto Anime:Esta carta solo puede ser destruida en batalla con monstruos Numero

Ciber Defensor  
Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 4/LUZ/ATK 500/DEF 2000  
Si vas a tomar daño por efecto de una carta y esta carta esta en tu cementerio, puedes removerlo del juego y durante este turno cualquier daño de efecto que tomes se vuelve 0

Ciber Pegasus  
Maquina-Tipo/Nivel 4/LUZ/ATK 1600/1500  
Una vez por turno: Puedes descartar hasta 3 "Ciber" monstruos de tu mano y seleccionar un numero de monstruos en el campo igual a el numero de monstruo descartados, regresa estos monstruos a la mano de sus dueños originales

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que puedan darme y ahora pasemos a los comentarios los cuales disfruto mucho contestar

**Kanagamita99**:Me alegro por ti, tratare de verla apenas pueda y por cierto te dare el mismo consejo que me dieron a mi cuando empece "No te enfoques tanto en los diálogos, recuerda detallar situaciones, lugares y acciones". espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Kotori21**:Me alegro que te gustaran porque ahora hay 3 nuevas en esa lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo


	7. Rumbo a la cazeria Parte 6

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de "Yu-gi-oh", es un juego de anime / manga / carta franquicia creado por Kazuki Takahashi, lo que es del todo una historia de fanfiction, las cartas hechas por autores o lectores que no existen en el juego oficial se verán al final de cada episodio;

Las canciones utilizadas también tienen sus autores mencionados, junto con los medios de comunicación que se utilizaron por primera vez en;

Las referencias a la vida real las historias, películas, libros, espectáculos, personajes de ficción y otras creaciones son pura y enteramente hecha para el entretenimiento y no deben ser tomadas en serio;

Idea final: la siguiente historia incluye varias cartas con números ficticios, y esta orientado en un mundo despues de ZEXAL así que los Números también serán diferentes

-Bla-cuando alguien habla en voz alta

"bla" cuando alguien piensa

* * *

**Kai**:700

**Blaze**:300→0 (Perdedor)

"Ire a desatar a Lily"

"Primero recupera el Numero luego ve y desata a tu amiga"

"Como diablos se supone que hago eso"

"Apoyas la mano en la que tienes ese anillo en su pecho hasta que veas que la carta se materializa, la agarras y te vas"

"Un minuto!¡¿Eso significa que quieres que me ponga cerca de Blaze a una distancia en la cual el fácilmente podría causarme daño?!"

"En realidad no tan fácilmente, recuerda que los daños hechos por Numeros son daños reales y el proceso de extracción es agotador para la victima"

Kai suspiro mientras se acercaba con miedo hacia Blaze, siempre cauteloso de que no pudiera moverse, cuando finalmente llego a el apoyo su mano sobre su pecho, inmediatamente apareció un círculo blanco con una escritura extraña la cual recordaba a las runas usadas por los antiguos hechiceros

Blaze empezó a largar gruñidos pero aunque quisiera levantarse había una extraña fuerza empujándole hacia abajo. Cuando el Numero finalmente se materializo sobre el pecho Blaze el circulo se fue encogiendo alrededor de el hasta desaparecer. Finalmente Kai lo había retirado usando su mano y luego se fue alejando de de el en dirección al área de boxeo

Blaze en estos momentos se sentía por primera vez en su vida humillado, débil e indefenso y como si eso no fuera suficiente golpe a su orgullo la persona que le causo todo ese daño había sido el chico mas débil de la escuela

"Ese maldito idiota me ha vencido y se ha atrevido a herirme, esto no quedara asi"

Blaze comenzo a levantar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban su brazo mientras trataba de alcanzar su D-Gazer

"Bueno que el me venciera era una posibilidad por suerte tenia este plan B, si llegara a mi D-Gazer podria dispararle la aguja esa mocosa, solo un poco mas"

Blaze estaba tratando de poner en marcha su traicionero plan y a cada segundo se acercaba mas y cuando estuvo a un segundo de presionarlo, se le formo una sonrisa petulante pero…

CRACK

Fue el sonido que hizo la mano Blaze cuando de la nada alguien le había dado un fuerte pisotón, el miro con rabia a aquel que se atrevió a atacarle de esa manera pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante y empezó a palidecer

-Si que has hecho un desastre aquí Blaze-dijo una voz fría y aterradora la cual llego a oídos de Kai haciéndole darse vuelta y ver a….

-¡Presidente Kumo!-exclamo Kai al verle ante ese grito el presidente del comité de disciplina poso su mirada sobre Kai y sobre Lily, la cual continuaba inconsciente y atada por cadenas

-Toshiki Kai ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno Blaze secuestro a Lily y amenazo con matarla sino lo vencía en un duelo, perdón si he perturbado el orden pero era necesario-explico Kai un poco nervioso mientras trataba de desatar a Lily sin herirse o herirla a ella con la gigantesca aguja. Kumo se limito a suspirar aburrido y mostró una de sus tongas la cual luego arrojo contra las cadenas desarmándolas, por suerte Kai atrapo a Lily antes de que ella pudiera herirse con la aguja

-Veo que has estado ocupado Blaze, estoy seguro que al director le encantara lidiar contigo pero primero me asegurare que recibas la sanción disciplinaria que te mereces-dijo Kumo con un tono aterrador y una sonrisa mientras la tonfa que había arrojado previamente volvía a el

-Por cierto presidente Kumo le tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabia que Blaze estaba causando problemas en el gimnasio?-

-Veras…..-

Flashback

Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio mientras completaba el ultimo de una pila formularios que debieron haberme enviado hace una semana, justo cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta frontal de la escuela me encontré con uno de mis subordinados, bastante vapuleado, corriendo hacia mi

-Presidente Kumo que suerte que lo encuentro-me dijo bastante cansado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Blaze señor, derroto a todos los demás, secuestro a la hija del director, hirió de a la estrella del club de béisbol y ahora se esta enfrentando con el chico Toshiki-dijo mientras caía por el cansancio y las heridas

-¡¿Qué demonios hace el chico Toshiki ahí?!¡Bueno eso no importa en este momento pero dime!¡¿Dónde están ahora?!-

-En el gimnasio-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconciente

Me dirigí a toda velocidad al gimnasio, entre sigilosamente por la ventana y cuando me pareció ver que Blaze se disponía a realizar una maniobra traicionera decidí intervenir

Fin Flashback

-Eso es todo-dijo Kumo mientras se llevaba a Blaze y a Sonryu con el

-¿Cuanto vio exactamente?-pregunto Kai pero ya era tarde, Kumo ya se había ido y Lily empezó a hablar dormida

-5 minutos mas-dijo mientras se abrazaba de Kai

"Bien hecho tigre"

"Cállate Nova"

"Bueno pero llévala a su casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados"

Kai la cargo hasta su casa, golpeo la puerta y la bajo alli porque supuso que era lo mejor ya que si lo veían iban a empezar a hacer preguntas y nadie le creería lo que paso exactamente pero como todo buen caballero se quedo cerca hasta que se aseguro de que sus padres se la habían llevado adentro, mientras se dirigia a su casa Eden apareció flotando junto a el

"Eden que haces aquí?"

"Tu Numero me dijo que tienes algo para decirme"

"Cuantos son exactamente"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los Números"

"Son 100 exactos ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Se que debo recogerlos solo que ahora quiero decirte que pondré todo mi empeño en ayudarte, ya he visto de lo que son capaces y no pienso dejar que nadie salga herido por ellos, es una promesa"

"Así se habla chico, así se habla"

Kai llego a su casa un poco tarde y se encontro con su madre sumamente preocupada le tuvo que decir la verdad pero omitio los detalles que el considero menos relevantes y al final de su historia su madre sonrio

-Me alegro que hayas ganado un duelo hijo pero no vuelvas a ser tan distraido con el tiempo pero de ahora en adelante trata de avisarme cuando llegaras tarde ¿Si?-

-Esta bien-

-Ok ahora a comer-

Mientras Kai celebraba feliz su primera victoria contra los Numeros con una buena cena junto a su madre y hermano sin saber que esto solo se pondria de mal en peor

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les agradezco el apoyo que puedan darme y lamento que haya sido cortito pero he estado ocupado ahora pasemos a los comentarios los cuales disfruto mucho contestar

**Kanagamita99**:Yo te recomendaria Crossover o con una advertencia de que vas a ponerlos en el sumary". espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo


End file.
